


Life At The Inn (With Chatty)

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Implied Relationships, Inn Management, Slice of Life, That Darn Bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: The Raphael/Marianne prompt for the Kink Meme. Raphael and Marianne were having a blast on the Inn they were raising when they got a surprise visit from Chatty. Don't know if I'll continue this.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to lower the rating but there is a scene where Raphael demonstrates what is edible in a moose. You have been warned in advanced.

The birds woke Raphael up. He figured they would. Though he noticed Marianne wasn't by his side. Where did she go? 

Raphael headed downstairs, trying to keep stealthy like Shamir taught him so as to not wake up the guests at the Inn. As he headed downstairs, he was surprised to see Marianne trying to shush something small in her hand. 

"Hey, Marianne? What do you got in your ha--"

Raphael's booming voice Raphael was sure he toned down for a bit only for him to still startle Marianne and the green bird in her hand. Raphael's eyes widened. It was a small green parrot of sorts… it was one of those birds. A parakeet? Regardless, it squawked a lot. 

"I-It's a bird from Brigid! I didn't think it would be in this part of Fodlan. A lot of the birds were trying to keep it quiet," Marianne said with some worry in her face. Raphael didn't like that. 

He had to start thinking. 

"Oh. It looks like you remember why that is as well!" Marianne gasped. 

"It's about that hawk that sometimes flies around the Inn. With small birds like the ones we find, there is sure to be a bigger bird. And poor guy doesn't seem to read the room at all!" Raphael was well aware, his body confirming all the information they had. 

"Well, in the meantime, we should try to let it stay at the Inn for a while," Marianne observed as she saw a small little cupboard that the bird could stay in for a bit. 

"Are you sure it is safe? It doesn't have a lot of air for it to stay in," Raphael looked over the cupboard. 

"Oh… I guess you're right," Marianne looked down back at the bird. 

The bird kept squawking mad crazy, occasionally he chirped. 

"Hey!" Raphael's voice boomed, scaring the bird into silence. 

"Listen, buddy. I get it. You're lost and need to find a way back, but this place will become dangerous if you keep making that noise around the other birds! There would be an even bigger guy that will try to eat you! You really don't want to meet that guy at all!" Raphael managed to calm down, remembering not to startle the guests downstairs any further. 

The bird seemed to get the picture for a bit, though the bird kept looking out the window. 

"I guess he can say anywhere except the kitchen. In the meantime, we should call over Petra. She may know how to return the bird back home!" Marianne replied.

"Great idea! Though what happens if it escapes?" Raphael asked worryingly. 

Marianne looked outside, seeing the lone hawk hovering over a tree by their Inn, perching on it as it looked outside, glaring darts inward at the couple with the bird. 

"...I really should keep an eye on him, shouldn't I?" Marianne's eyes looked back at the hawk as if she pictured it with green feathers and blood covering the hawk already. 

"Maybe so. Luckily he never left your hands for a while now. You even loosened your hands and they stayed!" Raphael chuckled as he pointed at Marianne's hands, still holding a perched bird whose pupils dilated and then reverted back to normal as he looked around the room, still wanting to be chatty but was aware of Raphael enough to keep quiet. 

Marianne and Raphael chuckled. This was the first day with a bird named 'Chatty'. 

_-_-_

When everyone noticed the bird as they were getting up, the little green bird began to squawk and squawk even more, as if greeting all of the guests either checking out or checking in. 

"Did you just find that bird, Marianne?" 

"Wow! That is amazing! I have never seen a bird like that in Fodlan before!"

"He's so well-behaved!" 

The bird drew attention that was beginning to overwhelm Marianne for a bit. She was good about keeping check of the guests at this time, but she was afraid pretty soon with all the gossip about that damn bird, Margrave Edmund is going to drop by for a visit. Marianne hasn't seen him in years so his reaction is something Marianne can't predict. 

Worst case scenario, he'll take her away from Raphael, citing how she doesn't need to be living with a commoner or something snooty and rude like that. Marianne couldn't stand it. 

But at the same time, Marianne prayed to the Goddess that Margrave Edmund, her adopted father wouldn't really be like that. She would have done it when she had downtime, but with that in mind, she was panicking about how many people came to the Inn that day. 

Afterwards. Lunch was being served. Marianne never had to touch the meat fortunately. Raphael liked it but knew how sad she got thinking of the lost life from the cow or chicken that was being made that day for lunch. Recently of course, there was a shortage of meat in the markets and a lot of it is blamed on the War over Fodlan they were all a part of years back. 

There was not just bloodshed in the fields where Marianne's former classmates all died a grizzly death by the hands of their comrades in arms. Crops were burnt from fireballs and lightning that grew wildfires, and those that survived developed famine from Miasma attacks and other nature-altering dark magics. 

As for the animals, while the wildlife managed to survive nicely, the livestock had a tremendous ailment that while it hasn't been plaguing humans quite yet have been affecting cattle and poultry. As a result, even the usually indulgent and fanciful of nobles had to ration their food. It had been said that Almyrans and the people of Brigid and Dagda have been trying to help as best they could, importing their food to try and remedy this situation. 

Thanks to Marianne and Raphael's war efforts, the Kirsten merchant's frugalness and Marianne's noble lineage, they were able to get by with said imports, though even then Raphael goes out hunting for food in the wild to bring back to Marianne to help cook for visitors. It was often common for commoners to do that, and with Raphael learning to hunt from Leonie and Petra on occasion, Marianne often is serving venison, bear, and rabbit meat at the Inn (with magical disinfectant and a soft prayer as to not get anyone sick with any new plagues). 

She looked at Chatty, who seemed to have gotten quiet when Raphael dropped by holding what looked like Albinean Moose! And this Moose, as impossible as it may sound, was the biggest one that Marianne has ever seen! It even towered Raphael! She nearly fainted.

"This guy will manage to feed everyone tonight! I just have to clean this guy out and figure out how to serve it right!" Raphael nodded enthusiastically. 

"Oh my goodness! Do you need help with that?" Marianne grimaced. She knew Raphael couldn't clean that creature by himself! She needed to make sure it doesn't take all day for Raphael to cook this meal for everyone!

"Are you sure, Marianne?" Raphael grimaced back. He wasn't going to make Marianne do something she wasn't comfortable with, "I can see if I can get Maya to work on this! She isn't as delicate as she used to be!" 

Marianne frowned. Chatty tilted his head observing this interaction before he chirped. 

"Now, now Chatty. This isn't a job for a little guy like you!" Raphael seemed to communicate with Chatty for a bit, keeping Marianne at ease.

"I will be fine. I promise!" Marianne stood up as she approached Raphael and his enormous moose, "If it gets too much for me, I'll take a break!" 

Raphael sighed. Marianne usually goes with the flow, but her initiative is not just important but very refreshing. He should at least let Marianne help him out when he needs to. 

_-_-_-_

The Sun began to set a little bit. Marianne was surprised Raphael found many purposes for different parts of the moose. 

"Oh? Well, Petra once told me the brain makes for a nice snack. You just have to cook it first. And the liver of the moose can be stuffed with all kinds of goodies! The intestines themselves can also be stuffed with meat to make sausages!" Raphael was demonstrating these things to Marianne, though Marianne was sick to her stomach watching him play with the organs so callously. If this were more sinister characters like Hubert, chances were that she would be mortified. However, Raphael isn't as foul in his intent as Hubert would be. Raphael just wanted to show what he has learned. 

"And the heart?" Marianne was saddened to see the heart being pulled out of the moose. 

"It's full of blood. It might make for a juicy dish, but it is also an acquired taste because of it. We'll have to see if it is on the menu for the rest of the guests," Raphael said, clearly unaware of the macabre he was showing Marianne. 

Marianne was trying not to faint. Of course, she always knew Raphael was enthusiastic about meat. He just probably was answering Marianne's questions unaware of her body language. 

"M-Marianne?"

Marianne looked up. 

"You're looking pale. I think you should take a break for a while," Raphael laid a hand over her shoulder. 

Marianne finally fainted. Seeing Raphael's blood stained hands made her have flashbacks to a darker time.

_-_-_-_

_ "Marianne…" _

_ Marianne was a little girl and for the first time, she saw him. Her father also had blood-stained hands. Her mother was lying on the ground, lifeless and cold.  _

_ "Mama?" Marianne asked.  _

_ No answer.  _

_ "Marianne. It isn't what it looks like! I swear it!" Her father panicked.  _

_ This was when Marianne knew about the curse of her Crest… the Crest of the cursed beast, Maurice. She inherited it from her Father.  _

_-_-_

While the curse of her Crest was lifted, Marianne still had horrific dreams about that night, worried she would do the same to Raphael, worried their children would walk in on that same exact scene. Though she woke up laughing. Of course that wouldn't happen. Raphael protected her during that night with Maurice. Byleth came to her rescue when it got serious! 

Marianne got up to smell meat cooking. Of course. Raphael had to do the cooking while she was in shock from those hands. Of course Raphael wouldn't have that terrible curse. 

Marianne observed the dining area at the Inn. Many travelers were enjoying the meat. It was fun to see them all satisfied with all of the food, unaware of how they were all made like she did. 

Though the gossip was what Marianne and Raphael truly like; it was how they got how all their friends back home were really feeling. 

"Can you believe that Count Gloucester is marrying a commoner girl from Sauin Village?" 

"Unbelievable! Isn't he an uppity bastard?"

"What do they see in each other?"

Marianne and Raphael were caught off-guard about this. Though, Raphael and Marianne knew what truly happened. Lorenz fell in love with Leonie. Leonie eventually confessed to Lorenz after the war was over, but Marianne and Raphael suspected this would happen the moment Lorenz actually started to polish weapons with them when he was assigned to with Leonie. Raphael appreciated that Leonie even got Lorenz to finish his plate, and Marianne liked that Lorenz learned to use his blessings to help her in turn. The two of them were going to get married eventually. 

It was perfect financially as well. Leonie would have had her debts paid and Lorenz would have found a woman that would find him worthy. Leonie was a great person to be around anyway. They were now hoping Lorenz would at least invite them to the wedding. 

"It was great that the Victor Family made trading with the people of Brigid possible."

"If only the language wasn't so hard…"

"I heard the Queen and Prince Consort were going to start making learning the language easier with picture books. I think reading them with the children would be nice."

Raphael couldn't help but smile. Ignatz is making a new life as well. He and Petra didn't seem to have much common with each other either, but Raphael was glad Petra made an attempt to befriend him as well. 

Marianne understood why. When Raphael initially talked with her about him, Raphael was worried Ignatz would keep to himself, afraid that he would be haunted by bad memories about their past. Petra seemed to get him out of his shell, whether she meant to or not. It made conversations with Ignatz better. Though Petra would later tell Raphael she had a similar issue with his friend Caspar. 

Marianne and Raphael were noticing maybe people didn't see they had much in common either. Though do their friends think the same thing? 

_-_-_-_

Wrapping up for the night was easy. Marianne and Raphael would clear the tables, wash the dishes, take their baths and then go to bed. Of course, Chatty was now involved in this dynamic, so that last part was harder than they were hoping. 

Chatty, that little green bird was squawking something awfully vulgar, possibly something being overheard in one of the tables.

"Make love already!" Chatty squawked. 

Marianne was too flustered to close her eyes. 

"Chatty! No!" Raphael roared. 

Chatty was silenced. But knowing Chatty might try again to coax them into doing such a scandalous act while the guests were trying to sleep made the both of them worry that eventually they would give in. They hoped a visitor from Brigid would get this darn bird out of the house so that it doesn't happen. 


	2. The Conclusion to the Chatty Situation:

The Conclusion to the Chatty Situation:

The next morning, Marianne was greeted by a familiar face dropping by at the door. It was one of the guests previously from Brigid. Although he was a traveling huntsman, Marianne saw that he wasn't after Chatty for the same reason a hawk was looking at him. He looked worried, as if Chatty was his own child. 

He spoke the language of Brigid, but Marianne knew what he was here for the minute he began to speak frantically with Chatty chirping back. 

"O-Oh! Do you want Chatty back?" Marianne asked. 

"Peepoh!" The huntsman wept! Chatty flew his direction and they were at peace finally. 

Raphael rushed downstairs. 

"Ah! Farao!" Raphael greeted him. 

Marianne didn't take Raphael to pick up languages right away. From what she gathered, Raphael wasn't the brightest student in Professor Byleth's class when it came to textbook academics. However, it could be due to Ignatz and Petra visiting on occasion that Raphael seemed to know a lot more of the language of Brigid than what Marianne gave credit for. 

Hearing Raphael laugh with the huntsman of course gave Marianne some much needed joy. 

Farao, the huntsman, parted ways with Raphael and Marianne. There was much relief that Chatty found his owner. Soon Marianne put two and two together; Chatty must have been silenced by Raphael because Raphael was just as big, strong and burly as Farao. She smiled. 

"You know Raphael, you can be pretty good with animals as well!" Marianne said with a timid smile. 

"Well it just depends. Farao was just telling me Chatty often flees to the largest thing he sees when they get in trouble!" Raphael guffawed, "though I explained he has been getting kind of nosy lately."

"Oh? Why is that?" Marianne asked. 

"The last time Farao lost Chatty was during the invasion into Brigid. He somehow managed to overhear every little detail from Hubert that they almost thought Chatty was a spy for the Alliance!" 

"Oh my goodness!" Marianne gasped. 

"Luckily Farao managed to reunite with Chatty before anything dangerous happened to him. I wonder if Chatty really wanted to be a listener for others," Raphael blinked as he was remembering his conversation. 

"With his personality? It was pretty hard for him, I gotta say!" Marianne giggled. 

_-_-_-_-_

Raphael heard painful noises the morning after Chatty left them, of what sounded like Marianne in pain coming out of the washroom. He didn't remember Marianne drinking last night or anything. But then he paused. Last night, they did make love to celebrate Chatty returning… Wait. Did he hurt her while they did it? Raphael knocked on the door. 

"Marianne? Are you okay?!" Raphael asked in a worried fashion. He was worried the puking was from the amount of pain he probably put her through. 

"R-raphael? Don't worry. I am fine!" Marianne assured him. Raphael didn't buy it. 

"Listen, about last night. I didn't mean to hurt you! In fact, I feel bad because I wasn't gentle like you asked but…"

He heard murmuring from the other guests who snickered at Raphael's concern. Raphael blushed. Oh no! That isn't what he wanted at all!

"Actually, Raphael… Could you wait a little longer? I have to double check something!" Marianne shouted at the other end of the door. 

Raphael was puzzled, but he waited patiently as the nosy guests paid closer attention after hearing that comment. After a few minutes, Marianne came out of the washroom, blushing as she looked away. 

"Marianne… I am sorry," Raphael murmured. 

"W-what are you sorry about? I have some good news!" Marianne said as her face was a flustered pink as she saw guests acting nosy. 

"Hang on, Marianne," Raphael's attention was drawn to the nosy guests which he had to shoo away so they had some privacy. 

Once they did have privacy, Raphael was escorted by Marianne to their room as she then chuckled. 

"What did you want to tell me, Marianne?" Raphael asked. 

"I'm going to be a mother!" Marianne replied, looking down at her feet… or more specifically, at her abdomen. 

"...Oh! That's great, Marianne! But wait… Does that mean… I'm the Father?" Raphael pointed at himself as he was doing the math in his head. 

"Why of course!" Marianne giggled.

"I hope I am a good one. I don't want to be scary like I was with Chatty yesterday," Raphael looked down a little saddened, thinking of how he could handle some of the situations with Chatty. 

"I am sure you are going to be a good Father. You may have lost your patience with Chatty a couple of times, but when I saw you with your sister, I couldn't help but think you would be wonderful raising our child!" Marianne said with a beaming smile. 

"That's really nice, Marianne!" Raphael said, though he couldn't help but begin to shed tears to that, "But let's hope you're right! You can't really tell what parent I'll be until I actually am interacting with 'em!"

Marianne giggled, "So what do you think we'll have? I am hoping we have a happy boy that never has to bear any burdens and can live his life never running away from his own troubles!"

Raphael blinked, "But what if Margrave Edmund finds out he's a boy? Surely something could happen if Margrave Edmund dies before he actually grows up. He'll have a lot of responsibility on his hands, right?"

Marianne was a bit puzzled he said this but kept a nice grin the whole time, "In that case, we'll have his three uncles show up to help him lead! Well… by three uncles, it really is two uncles and one aunt."

Marianne couldn't help but crack up after that one bit of dialogue.

"Aww, c'mon! Ignatz can run a whole country if he could! He just needs more faith in himself!" Raphael couldn't help but defend Ignatz, but he kept smiling because he realized… if they did have a son, he could help boost his confidence much like he helps boost Ignatz's confidence. 

Though trying to manage a son and a whole inn is a different matter entirely, and what could be more interesting is the what if of a daughter instead. 

_-_-_-_-_

A year passed. Farao appeared again to greet Marianne singing a lullaby to a baby girl. 

"Ah! You were with child!" 

Marianne was caught off guard; Last time she met Farao, it was to retrieve Chatty. Marianne noticed of course Chatty wasn't around. She was saddened, something the babe in her arms observed quietly after her mother gasped only to be silenced. 

"I see Chatty isn't around anymore," Marianne glanced over Farao's shoulder. 

"He is. But he needed his freedom. I observed that the reason I lost him was because Peepoh was… Looking for mate," Farao replied blushing. 

"Oh! So he's with a family of his own, then?" Marianne asked.

"I hope so. I came to visit so I can hunt for more of that moose I heard about!" Farao chuckled. 

"I thought I heard a familiar voice!" Raphael chimed in with excitement. 

Farao and Raphael greeted each other happily. Marianne got to hear more of the language of Brigid, picking up words she remembered from their last conversation. She heard Petra and Ignatz's name come up but otherwise everything was unfamiliar to her. 

The baby in her arms was reaching out to her Father, almost curiously wanting to listen in on their conversation. Marianne couldn't help but think… 

"I have learned Fodlan's language recently! I was just talking to your wife on what happened with Peepoh!" Farao finally spoke up. 

"Oh? Oh…" Raphael jumped to the same conclusion that Marianne did initially. 

"He is happy now; Peepoh has a family now just like you two! He is probably protecting his chicks just like you are managing the Inn with the child you have resting in Marianne's arms!" Farao chuckled. 

"Oh? That's amazing!" Raphael was about to jump with joy.

"Speaking of family, what is the name of your baby?" Farao asked. 

Marianne and Raphael looked at each other. 

"Barbara."

_-_-_-_

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for allowing me to continue this fic. Of course I had to end it short because I have been focusing on a bigger project outside of the kink meme. 
> 
> My biggest fear while writing this chapter was going to be another child-centered fic similar to 'Although the Fawn is Blind and Feeble', a fic centered around Petra and Ignatz (and my currently two part series in the making of this little author's note of fics following Edelgard and Constance's journey through motherhood with their adopted son, Horatio) and I know that wasn't what OP wanted in the kink meme. So I cut it short after Farao, the original character from Brigid, was introduced to Barbara. I hope I didn't disappoint people when doing that, and if people want to read about Marianne and Raphael's journey with Barbara, I can make a sequel fic. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience OP and thank you for following this conclusion.


End file.
